


I No Longer Walk Alone

by Chaos_In_Kaon



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Violence, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_In_Kaon/pseuds/Chaos_In_Kaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyson is your average loser teenage boy, until he wins the Beyblade Championships, and scores an invite to a party hosted by the ever popular Brooklyn. After a big blowout at school earlier, he mistakenly takes a drink meant for someone else at the party, and afterward is plagued by three mischievous demons only he can see, who call themselves Tala, Bryan and Spencer. With no idea on how this happened, and few people who believe him, Tyson has to navigate his way through teenage life with three tagalongs who want nothing more than to make his life Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the Time Bombs Ticking and the Heads That Hang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnRaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or trademarked items present in the franchise  
> A/N  
> Warning: A/U, supernatural mayhem, swearing, and teenage things in abundance!  
> I wrote this to a soundtrack of my making, from my highschool years, mostly. Any reference to music that is 10+ years old, that’s why.  
> Also, not beta’d, so please forgive any mistakes.  
> For my sister, TrickyCain ♥  
> Enjoy 

Chapter 1: For the Time Bombs Ticking and the Heads That Hang

 

Tyson spotted his two best friends at the end of the crowded hall, and immediately pushed his way through the barrage of students on their way to their next class to reach them. “Dudes!” he crowed happily, catching up and slinging an arm over a shoulder each of Max and Kai. “Did you get an invite?” The other two boys lurched forward, Max with a grin and Kai with his typical look of barely concealed exasperation. “Yeah, we did! You going, Tyson?” Max asked, as the boys awkwardly shifted to the side, avoiding the trampling crowds.

Tyson’s smile grew wider. “Of course! Brooklyn’s parties are the bomb! This is the first time I ever got an invite!” “Yeah, well, it probably has a little something to do with us winning the championship. Think it’s a coincidence that he never said a word to you, like, ever, and now you’re in?” Kai said, crossing his arms. Max looked at Tyson, a sympathetic smile playing at his lips. Tyson ignored it, his grin of ecstasy still in place. “Kai, who the Hell cares? We’re in! This is huge! This means a Friday night not spent playing video games at Kenny’s. Or worse; practice with Grandpa at the dojo.” Tyson shuddered at the thought, but instantly cheered back up. “This is our shot, guys! We finally did something worthwhile, something that puts us on the high school map! Come on, tell me you guys are going with me!”

Max chuckled, and looked at his best friend with affection. He knew how much Tyson wanted to have an in with the ‘popular’ ones. “Of course I’m in”, he said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Besides, what else is there to do, besides be my buddy’s wingman?” They both turned to Kai, expectantly. He stared them down. Tyson pouted. “Come onnnnnnnnnnn” He begged, shaking him gently by the arm. “Please? For me? For your best buddy Tyson?” Kai never blinked. “No.” Max joined in. “Kai, seriously, what else do you have to do? Last week you were at my place and we watched a documentary on cuttlefish. This at least promises some entertainment value.” Kai scowled, rolled his eyes, and then surrendered. “Fine. Whatever. But I’m not drinking. I don’t trust those assholes.” He turned away. “I have to get to chemistry. We’re late, if you dorks didn’t notice.” He started to walk away. “I’ll see you guys after school.”

Max and Tyson looked at each other in triumph. They knew how to work Kai. “We are late,” Max observed, noting the empty hallway. Tyson nodded, still grinning like a fool. “So? We’re going to a party tomorrow!” And with that, he jogged down the hall to his next class. Max shook his head, amused. Tyson was a gem.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday, at school, the hours dragged on. Tyson sat through each class practically vibrating. It took a thousand years just to get to lunch, though that certainly proved sufficient to break the monotony. All was going well, the cafeteria buzzing with cheerful conversation full of anticipation for the weekend, until the shouting started. Everyone turned their heads toward the sound of the voices. 

At the front, close to the lunch line up, two boys were facing off, eyes locked in looks of complete and utter hatred. “You asshole! Apologize, you piece of ginger garbage!” “Why don’t you watch your mouth, pussy cat?” Brooklyn asked, a smirk playing at his lips. “I don’t know who you think you are, but damn if you’re going to tell me what I can and cannot say!” Ray yelled, eyes narrowed. Brooklyn chuckled. “Come on, man. It’s all good. Besides, you can do much better than that crew of nobodies. As for the girl, she dresses like a slut…well, you know. Just wondering out loud if she’s as easy as she looks.” 

He shifted his glace to Mariah, who had her arms wrapped around herself, eyes streaming tears. Her friend Lee was standing protectively in front of her, looking about as murderous as Ray. Ray took a step forward. “Listen to me, and listen good. You might think you’re better than everyone here, but the fact is, all you have is good looks and your parent’s money. All your *friends* want you for is for what you can give them. Status, gifts, whatever. But don’t think for a moment these people like you, you freak! I know what you’re into, so unless you want it announced to the whole damn cafeteria, I’d suggest you apologize to her. Now.” Ray was angry, his face blood red. Everyone looked to Brooklyn, confused. What did Ray mean, what he was into? Kai looked at Brooklyn for a second, but it was enough time to catch it; the tiny, almost imperceptible flash of darkness that distorted his features, for just a second. 

Then the smirk was back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but in the name of peace, by all means, I’ll apologize.” He turned to Mariah, who was peeking over Lee’s shoulder, and his face softened to a look of contrition. “I’m sorry, my dear. It was wrong of me to say that. I do hope you can forgive me for my lapse in judgment.” She looked into his eyes, an unusual sea foam green, and felt fuzzy. She stepped out from behind Lee. “Of course. It was just a stupid thing.” She smiled at him, which he returned, before wheeling around to face Ray again. “See? All better.” Ray raised his eyebrows at how easily she accepted his apology. “Fine.” He said, once again glaring at Brooklyn. “Fine. But I still think you’re a dick.” Brooklyn chuckled darkly. “And that, my friend, is your prerogative. How about we all bury the hatchet with a drink tonight at my party? Take your friends to my place tonight at eight o’clock-ish. I assume you know where I live.”

Ray scoffed at the idea. “Why would we wan-“ he started, but Mariah piped in, talking over him. “We’d love to! Thank you! We’ll be there!” Brooklyn smiled down at her. Ray and Lee looked at each other in confusion. Everyone else lost interest and the unique sound of teenagers filled the room again. Brooklyn clapped a hand on Ray’s back. “Excellent! See you all there tonight.” And he turned and left with a gaggle of his groupies. Lee looked at Ray again. “What…the Hell just happened?” Ray shook his head slowly. “I have no idea. But if she’s going to that asshat’s party tonight, she isn’t going alone.” Lee nodded in agreement, still perplexed. Mariah stood beside them, still looking after Brooklyn, though he had long since passed through the cafeteria doors. Kai narrowed his eyes. He felt the prickle of unease run its course through his nerves. Best to be on alert tonight, because shit was going to go down.


	2. Intruder Alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I own nothing that is in the franchise

Chapter 2: Intruder Alert

 

Friday evening finally arrived. Tyson, Max and Kai arrived at Brooklyn’s house, which was really not the proper word, because it was more like a mini mansion, at eight thirty. Kai drove them there, having just got his license, and, thanks to his part time job, his own car. He parked it on the street across from the property. He knew it wasn’t much, but it was his car, and he didn’t want some drunken dumbass hurting it. 

The boys made their way to the front door, where the music was not only reaching their ears, but vibrating through their whole bodies in pulses of bass. Tyson was beyond happy. Max looked eager to have some fun, too. Kai was scowling. “Do we knock?” Max asked, as the three stood at the door uncertainly. The smile fell from Tyson’s face a little, as the question dawned on him. A minute passed them in insecure silence. This was a first for them. What do they do? Knock, or just go in? Kai let out a chuff of air, and pushed past his friends. He grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and strode in. Max and Tyson exchanged a quick bewildered look, grinned at each other, and followed him inside. Beyond the door, the music hit them even harder. All around them, bodies were dancing, swaying, maneuvering around each other with drinks in hand. Everyone was moving. 

Tyson took it all in, not trying at all to be subtle. The home was incredible. He knew they were wealthy, the Kingston’s, his father some high ranking military man, and his mother a plastic surgeon. He heard the rumors; that Brooklyn didn’t really look like that, his mother just made it so. He didn’t believe it, though. And after a good look around what could only be classified as a ballroom, not a living room, definitely not, he spotted a portrait of the family. The father, Boris, he thought he heard his name as that, didn’t look like him at all. Tall, stern faced, and steely eyed. His mother, though, was the female picture of him. Same red hair, same soft features, and, the most assured of features, the same eerie shade of sea foam green for eyes. There was also a girl, maybe a year younger, who had the same pale skin and features of Brooklyn and his mom, but she lacked the red hair and strange eyes. She was a brunette and her eyes were blue. A sister? Tyson wondered. He vaguely wondered why he hasn’t seen her around. 

He was torn from his reverie by Kai, who came over to see what was keeping him in the archway. “Tyson, the esteemed host is in the kitchen.” He said, rolling his eyes. Tyson jerked his head away from the portrait and smiled. “Oh! Thanks, Kai!” he said, and pushed past him, making a beeline for the kitchen. Kai found Max awkwardly standing against a staircase. “Such fun, huh?” Kai said, joining him by the stairs. “Yeah, but Tyson wanted to see.” Max answered, his lips curving into a half smile. He was glad for the invite, but this wasn’t his scene. He was entertaining the idea that the cuttlefish documentary was better than this. Music too loud to comfortably talk; too many people to wade through. 

Outside the kitchen, Tyson could see Brooklyn standing with his back to him, mixing drinks. His friends were gathered behind him as he worked, not really paying attention to what he was doing, but listening to whatever he was saying pretty intently. He turned around finally, passed a red cup to one of his lackeys, and pointed out the door, his lips moving, but Tyson couldn’t hear what he was saying. The guys left, nodding at Tyson as they passed, taking the drink with them. 

Tyson assumed it was just a special order, and went into the kitchen, where Brooklyn was cleaning up. He sensed someone behind him and turned, smiling wide when he saw who it was. “Ah! Tyson! So good to see you!” He came around the counter and hugged him. Tyson froze for a second, but returned the hug with enthusiasm. He never took him for the hugging type, but hey, who was he to judge? Brooklyn released him, and pranced back to the counter where he was making drinks. He took out a bottle of rum and some cola, and mixed him a drink. Tyson eyed it, thinking of how strong it would taste. He wasn’t really planning on drinking..

Brooklyn laughed, his smile lighting up his already vibrant features, and slid the cup across the countertop. “Come on, buddy! It’s a party. One drink. I know your friend Kai isn’t touching it, I saw him drive you guys here.” Tyson thanked him and accepted the cup. Brooklyn beamed at him again, when his friends returned to the kitchen. Tyson didn’t see the nod one of them gave Brooklyn, and didn’t notice the dark smile on his idols face, as he was taking his first sip of his drink, and was sputtering on the strong hue that lingered in his throat and nose. Brooklyn came back around and put a hand on Tyson’s back, leading him out of the kitchen. “Come now, Tyson! There’s a whole party out here to enjoy!” And once out of the kitchen, Brooklyn flounced away into the crowd, his friends lumbering behind with far less grace.

Tyson waded into the dancing crowd, looking for his friends. He didn’t find them right away, but he did come across Ray and Lee sitting on a sofa, drinks untouched on the coffee table in front of them, as they watched Mariah across the room, dancing with some drunk idiot. Tyson plopped down beside Ray, who looked up, and smiled when he saw him. “Oh, hey Tyson.” He said. “Some party huh?” Tyson grinned at his sarcasm. “Yeah, but it’s still cool to be here.” He said, honestly. “I’m surprised you came. I saw some of what went down at lunch today.” Ray raised his eyebrows. “You say that like some people didn’t see.” He chuckled. “Ah well. We’re just here because Mariah suddenly got goo goo eyes for Kingston.” Lee was nodding in agreement, but stayed silent, his eyes still on Mariah, or, rather, the inebriated fool gyrating around her.

Tyson laughed too, and put his drink on the table with theirs. “So, you don’t have to tell me what it is, but… is Brooklyn really into something…weird?” He asked. Ray gave him a sidelong glance, and snorted. “Oh, yeah. That freak is something else.” Tyson nodded, a million possibilities going through his head. Lee turned to Tyson, his eyes hard with anger still fresh from earlier. “That bastard is into some seriously creepy shit. His mother, too, I heard.” Tyson snapped his head in Lee’s direction, his interested piqued. “Like what?” He asked eagerly. Ray gave Lee a warning look, which he ignored. “A few years back, Boris, or whatever the father’s name is, was stationed in some third world country. The rest of the family went to join him during vacation. When they came back, they were different. I remember the change. They came back practicing some sort of…voodoo. Black magic. Something like that. They use it to-“ “Enough” Ray said, sternly. “What?” Lee asked. “Afraid you’ll tarnish his rep?” “It’s no one’s business. And besides, no one will believe it anyway. You just sound crazy to them.” Lee snorted. “Whatever..” Tyson started laughing. Of all the possibilities, voodoo? Come on… Lee took offense. “If you don’t believe me, go home and look in your yearbook. Two years ago, Brooklyn had blue eyes. Now he has those weird green ones.” “Contacts.” Tyson said promptly. “So what?” “Same shade as his mother, eh?” Lee shot back. Tyson shook his head, still smiling at the absurdity. “Ever notice how he always gets people to bend to his will?” Lee asked, his whole face now one ugly mask of pure hatred. Ray shook his head. “Lee. Cut it out. I’ll be right back, I’m going to go rescue Mariah.” And he got up and strode away.

Tyson spotted Max and Kai across the room, seemingly searching for him as well. He started to get up. “Here, don’t forget your drink.” Lee said, and was holding it out when Tyson turned. Tyson took the cup, smiled and thanked him, and made his way to his friends. He noticed that Max didn’t have a drink in his hand, like Kai, and suddenly felt foolish. He chugged the remaining liquid, gagging on it, but deciding that the first taste was definitely the strongest, because it didn’t linger the way the first sip did, and he tossed the empty cup into a trash can as he passed. 

Max looked bored, and Kai still wore his trademark scowl. “Hey, Tyson, we’re gonna head out. It’s kind of not our thing.” Tyson looked behind him to the still dancing crowd, and back to his good friends. “Yeah.” He agreed. “Not as fun as I thought. Let’s go.” And the three of them headed out to Kai’s car. They stopped for pizza, Tyson told them the Kingston lore, and had a laugh. Kai rolled his eyes, as per usual. Nothing was ever funny to him. He drove them home, with the promise of hooking up the next day to find something to do.

Tyson went to his room, starting to feel kind of sick. He assumed it was the alcohol. He promised himself that he wouldn’t do that again, it tasted disgusting. He drank some water, and went to bed. He woke at dawn, in cold sweats. Yep, definitely sick. He ran to the bathroom, and heaved violently into the toilet, swearing at himself for not throwing the drink out still full. When he was done, after what felt like hours of vomiting, he flushed, and went to the sink to rinse his mouth. “Ughhhhh” he groaned. “What’s the matter? Can’t hold your liquor?” A voice taunted him from behind. He whirled around, the motion making him dizzy, and he fell on his ass on the floor. He closed his eyes, waiting for the dizziness to pass. Another voice. “Aw, poor baby. He fell on the floor.” Mock concern. Great, these strangers were assholes. 

Tyson opened his eyes. His vision was funky, but he could see. Straight ahead of him were three sets of legs. He followed them up, passing over torsos, continuing up to see three faces, one redhead, one brunette, and one with silver hair, but he looked young. All three had red eyes. Weird. Tyson’s mouth burned. “Who are you?” He croaked, his throat was on fire, too. Three identical smirks, all slightly malicious. “We’re your new friends.” The silver haired one answered. “Yeah, you called for us, after all.” The brunette said. Tyson shook his head. “I didn’t…call…” He started, confused. The redhead’s eyes widened, but the smirk remained. “Well, then, this is going to be fun!” He said, somewhat gleefully.

“Tyson?” Grandpa’s voice rang through the door. “You ok in there, dude?” Tyson picked himself off the floor slowly. “Yeah, Gramps.” He called, his voice raspy. The door slid open. Grandpa walked in, taking in his sick looking grandson with concern. “Who were you talking to?” he asked, glancing around the room. Tyson looked at his grandfather like he had two heads. The three boys were standing right there in front of him. Like, between himself and Tyson. The three strangers’ smirks became identical masks of mischief. Tyson looked past them to Grandpa. “But.. they’re right here.” Grandpa’s look of concern grew deeper. “I think we might need to get you to a hospital, Tyson. There’s no one here. Get a sweater on, you must have a fever or something.” He turned to leave. “I’ll be back in a few, dude. Be ready.” Tyson looked back at the strangers. The redhead cocked his head to the side. “Oh, we should have mentioned, when you said you didn’t summon us… No one else can see us. We’re demons, and we’re here to stay.”


	3. Your Future's Bright and Ours to Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stressing again that this is very A/U and OOC. Pairings added in next chapter.

Chapter 3: Your Future’s Bright and Ours to Take

Tyson sat in the backseat of the taxi beside his very concerned looking grandfather, trying in vain to figure out what the Hell was happening to him. Ok. So there are three guys here, who Grandpa can’t see, hear, or otherwise feel their presence. They claim to be demons. He closed his eyes, rubbing a hand over them. “You ok, dude?” Grandpa asked, his hand closing on Tyson’s shoulder. Tyson opened his eyes, and looked around warily. 

It was just him and Grandpa. He relaxed into his seat. Maybe he did just have a fever or something. That’s fine. Go to the hospital, get some medicine, get better, and BAM! No more demon dudes. 

The taxi pulled up to the hospital, and Tyson jumped out while Grandpa paid the fare. They walked in together, registered, and waited to see a doctor. The wait was long, but, after a few hours, they got in. The doctor ran some tests, checked his temp, blood pressure, eyes, throat, and reflexes. Waiting on the blood and urine test results, he asked some routine questions, which Tyson answered honestly. He explained the visions, and, though the doctor said it wasn’t horribly common, it’s not unheard of that someone can hallucinate with a mild fever. Whatever happened, the fever was now gone, if that indeed was what took place.

After another wait, the blood results came back. The doctor told Grandpa and Tyson that he was perfectly healthy, save for the amount of alcohol in Tyson’s body, and some chemical compound that was present, and seemingly safe, but unidentifiable in their lab. He suggested that Tyson’s drink was possibly spiked, and the drug caused the hallucinations that he encountered. Tyson was released with the orders that if the problem persists past twenty four hours, to return to the ER, and to rest up, drink lots of fluids to help metabolize what was in his system. The results will be sent off for examination, and Grandpa will be contacted when the drug is identified. 

Tyson was busted. He didn’t tell the doctor or Grandpa about the drink he had. It was only one, after all. But in the taxi on the way home, Tyson could feel the anger seething off his grandfather. He knew he was in trouble. 

Sure enough, back at home, they had barely passed their feet through the door when the barrage of questions started. “Tyson, what do you think you were doing, drinking? You’re only sixteen! And leaving it alone long enough to be tampered with, at that!” Tyson expected this one, and was ready for it. “Grandpa, it was one drink! One! I was at a party, everyone was drinking lots, and I had one. So what? And as far as it being spiked, it could happen to anyone! I had the drink on the table in front of me the whole time! If someone managed to still drug me, they could have done it with me watching the cup not blinking, because they were awful close to me when they did it!” Grandpa regarded him a moment, then pushed on. “One drink. Be that as it may, Tyson, you’re still underage. I know what it’s like to be young and want to feel included, but I raised you better than this, dude! Did Kai or Max drink, too?” Tyson didn’t expect that one. “Well…. I’m not sure. I was sitting with other friends.” “I have a feeling that they didn’t. I’m not saying they’re saints, but they certainly know better than to go to a party at a strangers, then pour a glass of god knows what, into a cup that could have already been tampered with, then drink it!” 

“Brooklyn is not a stranger! And the kids there go to school with me!” Tyson argued, hoping to guide the argument into different waters. “He may as well be. I don’t know him. He’s never been here. Come to think of it, outside of a small handful of friends, you never brought anyone here. So, Tyson, unless I know them, they’re strangers.” “Fine! But no one else turned up hallucinating, so I doubt there’s some crazy date rapist out there just waiting to pounce on the poor loser kids when they start to see things!” He pouted, his anger ebbing into frustration now.

Grandpa sighed. “Look. I’m not angry with you so much as I’m worried about you. You are normally so much smarter than this! I don’t mind you going to a party with friends. I’m glad you get out and hang loose with your friends. But I don’t want any more drinking, got it? Not one sip.” He stared Tyson down, daring him to argue. Tyson sighed, defeated. “Fine, Gramps. Just… fine.” “Good. Now, grab some water, and head to bed. Whatever was in that drink needs to come out, and just yell if you feel funny at all, okay?” Tyson nodded, and headed for his room.

He grabbed a bottle of water on the way, stalking moodily to his room. “Could have been worse, I guess...” he murmured to himself as he closed the bedroom door behind him. “I’d say you got off damn good!” a voice replied, cheerily. He spun on his heel, and found himself looking into the face of the silver haired one. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, comfortably owning the room. The other two were there, too. One was looking out the window, the other sitting at his desk. 

Tyson stared at them. “You’re not real.” He said simply, and walked over to his bed. “You’re not real, this is all some sort of drug induced hallucination, and I’m going to bed!” he said, and waved his arm in front of him, intent on passing through the silver haired figment’s arm to clear him from the bed. Instead, he collided. 

Tyson stopped dead, arm still outstretched in a karate chop like pose, eyes wide. Silver chuckled. “Yeah, bet you didn’t expect that!” He stood up and stretched his arms. Tyson remained frozen. “I’m Bryan, by the way. How rude of us, not properly introducing ourselves!” He walked over to where Red was standing by the window. “This is Tala, and the big guy is Spencer. And, like we already told you, we aren’t hallucinations. We’re demons.” 

Tyson was floored. This can’t be right… this has to be part of it. He didn’t collide with the solid frame of a demon. He simply had a more vivid hallucination! He lowered his hand, and looked to the others. They stayed where they were, watching him with calm, content smiles. It was creepy. Tyson sat on the bed. “Could you please….explain…?” He asked, still willing himself to believe that this wasn’t real.

Tala strode across the room to him, and pulled up the stool Tyson used for guests. It scraped across the wooden floor, leaving a light streak. Tyson watched it, starting to sweat now. Hallucinations can’t drag furniture, he thought. Once the stool was close to Tyson, Tala perched himself upon it, and folded his hands in his lap. His lips lost the smile, and replaced it with a slight pucker, like he was chewing on his words before he said them. 

“It seems that you failed to grasp the concept of demons, and the fact that we were summoned.” He started. “You see, we are a trine, a group of three, who work together to take what we need. We are summoned, most commonly by humans who have no idea what they’re doing, to complete a task. Once completed, the summoner,” He gestured a hand toward Tyson. “Will give us a payment. However; for the past while, we have been trapped by our last summoner, forced to stay in your world. We don’t know what kind of magic was used on us, but we were not happy. When we were called once again, and we saw you, we assumed that whatever lock was used to keep us has been opened, and that you were our new customer. When you said you did not call for us, we realized what our true mission was. To make your life Hell.” He finished simply. 

Tyson couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “You just…. Knew…. Suddenly what you needed to do?” He asked, skeptically. This had to be some sort of prank… Tala continued to watch him patiently. “Well, yes. You see, we just woke up. We were confused for a short time. Once we were properly calibrated to the situation, our customers’ bidding became clear. It was what he wanted. And we will do it, because he is bound to let us go, once he’s satisfied that your life is nothing more than endless torment.” He smirked now, enjoying Tyson’s discomfort. 

“Lame.” Tyson said, shaking his head. “You guys aren’t demons. That doesn’t make any sense. What, you can read your masters mind from here?” He rolled his eyes. Spencer, the quiet one, rose to his feet, and walked over to Tyson. He reached down, picked up his hand, and then there was darkness, and he couldn’t move or speak. After a moment of panic, the blackness cleared, and he could see again. He was moving. Dancing, it felt like. He tried to look down, and found he couldn’t. He tried to speak, and no words came. Tyson panicked. It was like he was totally paralyzed inside his own body! Tala materialized in front of him. “Not very fun, possession…” he drawled, looking bored. “Not for the victim, at least!” Bryan chimed in. 

Tyson wanted to fight, wanted to run, wanted to just be anywhere else but here, but he couldn’t even shift his gaze. A few more seconds that felt like an eternity stretched by, and finally the feeling of paralysis dropped off his body, and Tyson found himself on the floor, gasping for air through the dry heaves his body threw itself into. 

Spencer’s feet were in front of him, and now they walked away, back to the desk. Tyson let out a few more retches, then calmed down. “Believe us now, kid?” Bryan called from across the room. “We’re the real deal. And until our guy is satisfied, you’re going to be in for a rough ride.” Tyson worked his way to his knees. “Why me?” he croaked out, tears streaming down his face. “What did I do? And to who? Please, tell me what I can do!” “Beats me,” Bryan shrugged. “Donno what you did. As for who, not for you to know unless he gives the order.” He tapped his head, like inside there was some sort of transponder waiting to call orders into his brain. Like some sort of science fiction movie.

Tyson looked at the three helplessly. “What are you going to do?” He asked, voice shaking. They looked at each other. Back to him. “Well,” Tala started, a look of mock contemplation on his face. “I guess we can start with the two guys who just arrived here. Kai and Max, I think I heard their names were? That should be a good beginners glimpse into what we can-and will- do.”

Footsteps approaching. Tyson shifted his eyes to the door for just a second, and when he returned it to the demons, as the door was opening behind him, he was met with three faces that were clear in their intent. “Tyson? What’s wrong? Why are you on the floor?” He heard Max ask, concern in his voice. He must have been talking to Grandpa. With the words barely from his mouth, and with Tyson having no time to warn him, he watched helplessly as Bryan launched his invisible body directly at Max, and watched him stiffen when hit by a force Max and Kai could not see. Kai didn’t notice. After a moment, Max/Bryan turned to Tyson, grinning in a way Max never would, and held out a hand. “Come on, buddy! We’ve got lots to talk about.”


	4. They Took a Step Back, Thought About It, What Should They Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/U and OOC  
> First pairing introduced  
> starting to get to the fun parts :3

Kai watched Max with a suspicious look, knowing the expression was not his. Max was shifting his gaze back and forth between Tyson and Kai, looking like an animal deciding upon which prey to pounce. “Max?” Tyson asked, hesitantly. He knew that this wasn’t good. Max walked over to Kai, sauntered would be the better word. He pushed Kai back so he was sitting on the bed, climbed up on him, straddling his lap, and kissed him. 

Tyson couldn’t believe what he was seeing, that one of the demons would actually involve his friends in all this madness, couldn’t fathom what must be going on behind the mask Bryan was wearing, through Max’s eyes. He knew it must be the most uncomfortable thing in the world, a best friend suddenly kissing you, until he realized- Kai was kissing him back. Max grew more aggressive, grabbing Kai’s shoulders, deepening the kiss, Kai wrapping his arms around him, kissing Max as passionately as he was being kissed. 

Tyson looked around, surely one of the other demons jumped into Kai’s body, was forcing Kai to do this, but when he looked, he saw the other two, watching, amused. Tyson’s heart jumped to his throat. If they were there, and Kai didn’t know that Max was possessed, then why was he kissing him, too? Max finally backed off Kai, sliding his legs back to the floor, and stepping away, looking pleased with himself. Kai was still sitting, panting slightly from Max’s attack. “Kai? What the Hell?” Tyson asked, still not believing what he saw. 

Kai smiled a little. “Guess Max was ready for you to know, Tyson.” Max was smirking. Only Tyson knew it still wasn’t Max, and that poor Kai had been tricked. Max spoke up, “Yeah, Tyson. You should know. We’ve been together a long time. Behind your back. Behind everyone’s backs. No one knew.” Kai was giving Max an odd look now. “We never wanted to tell you before,” He continued, “Because you have such a big fucking mouth. We knew you’d tell everyone. And it might even get back to Kai’s social worker, who might not let him live on his own anymore. We can’t risk all that for you.” He finished, looking pleased with himself.

Kai was looking pissed now. “Max!” he said, his eyes narrowed. “That’s cold. You don’t have to tell him that.” Max shot Kai a look of venom. “You know, now that it’s all out in the open, maybe I should tell a few more little truths.” “NO!” Tyson shouted, and did the only thing he could think of to do. He lunged at Max, knocking him over onto the floor. He landed with a thud and a curse, and Tyson watched, somewhat relieved, as Bryan shot out of Max’s body. 

Max looked hurt and confused. “What the… what happened? Tyson, what happened to me?” He asked, starting to panic, as he regained control of his faculties. Kai was back to looking confused and suspicious, not having any idea what was happening. Tyson got to his feet and held out a hand for Max, helping him off the floor. “Guys, I’ll tell you, but you’re not going to believe it…”

Tyson explained, to the best of his ability, what happened. He told them about coming home from the party and seeing them, about the next day and the supposed fever, about the drugs in his system, and about the explanation given to him from the demons themselves. Kai looked skeptical, but Max looked to be on his side. Tyson looked at Max, his eyes pleading, “Max, please, you believe me, right? You felt it first hand, right? You know!” Max shook his head a few times, still trying to clear it. He still felt funny. “I… well, something happened!” He said, crossing to the bed to sit beside Kai. 

“They get in your head” Tyson explained, trying to win over Kai. “They make you do stuff, say stuff. I don’t know how much is real and how much is a lie.” He said, looking at the pair. “But from the looks of it, they like to spit truths. Let’s move onto that for a second.” He said, the feeling of hurt from Max/Bryan’s words starting to creep into his chest. “Tyson, I... I didn’t mean to say that to you. And we didn’t want you to find out that way! I couldn’t help what I was saying!” He blurted, his face starting to flush. Kai stayed silent. “But you do feel that way?” Tyson asked, his voice soft. “Well… maybe not in those words…” Max hedged, looking away. 

Kai looked up at Tyson. “Max was afraid of what people would say if they found out.” Kai said, simply. “And while we would never mind you knowing, we were nervous that you might accidentally,” he stressed the word, “bring it up or say something around others. You have no filter.” He finished. The fingers of hurt tightened on Tyson’s insides. His two best friends couldn’t tell him they were together. They thought he would be stupid enough to tell people. The hurt was suddenly replaced with anger. “Well then.” He said, “You don’t have to worry about me accidentally telling anyone anything about you! If you can’t trust me, I don’t see why we should even be friends!” He said, crossing to the door, opening it. 

Kai stood up, while Max put his face in his hands, upset. “Tyson, you’re exaggerating. That’s not what I said at all.” Tyson whirled on him. “You don’t have to!” He shouted. “Because HE,” he pointed to Max, “Said it all, already. I’m not worth losing things for.” He waved a hand at the door. “Why don’t you two go be alone? I don’t feel up to company today, I’ve come down with a bad case of DEMONS.” Max looked up, his face still flushed. “Tyson, no! Of course you’re worth it, please, I didn’t mean what I-what they said!” He tried, but Tyson was too angry. “Just get out, both of you. I’ll see you at school…”

Max and Kai left, Kai looking around the room before passing through the door, looking for any sign that Tyson was telling the truth about these demons, but his unaffected eyes saw nothing. “Tyson.” He said, his voice soft. “I don’t know what you’re going through right now, but you shouldn’t be alone. We’ll be at my place. Come over when you calm down. You shouldn’t be alone.” Tyson seethed. “Why? So I can walk in on you two going at it? Yeah, right.” He closed his bedroom door in his face, and stalked to his bed, where Tala had taken up residence. 

Tyson crawled onto his bed, past Tala, and put his headphones on, turning on his music. He closed his eyes, ignoring the other presences in the room. Tala smirked at the others. “Well, that was a good start.” He said, crossing his legs. “I have an idea, now. Since coming out at school is such a big deal, maybe we could… help… the process along a little.” The other two grinned. This will be so much fun.


End file.
